disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hershey's Chocolate World
Hershey's Chocolate World '''is the series of indoor visitor centers and attractions specializing in Hershey's chocolate products, offering attractions, shops and dinning and it is opening year-round. Chocolate World first opened in 1973 at Hershey, Pennsylvania, in United States. The center can located elsewhere such as Las Vegas. History Hershey's Chocolate World was built as a replacement of the Hershey chocolate plant tour, which had reached its capacity and was no longer able to handle the large numbers of visitors per year. The facility opened on June 30, 1973, and took inspiration from Worlds Fair pavillions. Through its first year of operations, Chocolate World had over 1.4 million visitors. On June 1, 1986, the visitor's center welcomed its 20 millionth visitor. A $4.5 million update to the chocolate-making tour ride opened in 1988, featuring a curious robot for a host named CP-1. It was phased out within a year. mid-1990s, the ride saw numerous revisions on a small scale, including the removal of several show elements. The last renovation occurred in early 2016 when several scenes in the chocolate tour ride were replaced. Today, there are still portions of the ride that have changed very little from the 1978 updated version, including the sorting and cleaning, roll refining, milling, and chocolate conching scenes. In 1994, Reese's Puffs (Fomerly as Reese's Peanut Butter Puffs) has meet in the factory. In 2014, the retail area received major renovations as well as a new entrance and queue area for Hershey's Chocolate Tour. Following the June 3, 2014 opening of its Las Vegas location, Hershey then rebranded all other visitor centers worldwide under the Hershey's Chocolate World name. In July 2016, it was announced that Hershey's Chocolate World would expand to a new location in Times Square and would open in late 2017. Attractions, dinning and shopping % = fanon '''Create-Your-Own Chocolate Bar- '''A interactive experience where you create your own chocolate bar. '''Hershey's Chocolate Tours- '''A ominover ride that takes your through the Hershey Factory. On Universal Studios Philadelphia and New Jersey it is known as The Great American Chocolate Factory and kept the theme song of the 1990's. '''Hershey Trolley Works- '''A trolley ride that takes you through the town of Hershey. Hershey and Universal Louisiana only had this attraction but in 2012 Universal Louisiana replaced the attraction with a Generic Hershey Ice Cream shop to make way for Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket '''Hershey Chocolate Tasting Experience- '''A show that teaches guests about the art of tasting chocolates '''Hershey's Great Chocolate Factory in 4D- '''A 4D show '''Kit-Kat Give Me a Break! %- '''A midway attraction that themed to Kit-Kat. Only found at Universal Studio Wisdor '''Reese's Puffs Dance Party - TBA '''Hershey and Friends Shoot-the-Hoop %- '''A ride similar to Toy Story: Midway Mania! But it's about The Hershey Product Characters. It's coming to Universal Studios Philadelphia, Universal Studios New Jersey, Hershey (In Hersheypark) and Universal Metazoa (Under the Name Hershey's Animal Roundup!) '''Hershey's Food Courtyard- '''A food court that has restaurants like Hershey Dessert Studios, Hershey's Ice Cream Shop and a candystore. Locations % = fanon Current *Hershey, Pennsylvania (1973-present) *Universal Parks & Resorts (1996-present) % **Universal Studios Williamsburg **Universal Studios Philadelphia (1996-2007; 2014-present) **Universal Studios New Jersey (2000-present) **Universal Studios Wisdor (2010-present) **Universal Studios Louisiana (2005-present) **Universal Metazoa (2017-present) *Las Vegas, Nevada (2014-present) *Nigara Falls, New York *Polar Nation Former *Cedar Fair (2007-2016) **Carowinds (2007-2017; Now Boo Blasters on Boo Hill) Category:Hershey's